lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me/References to other franchises and series
'Callbacks to other Series:' This is one of the fan-made manga those make other call backs to other original or fan Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' *"Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine", the signature card of Yei Tisumi mirrors "Dark Magician" considering it's a Normal Monster. **Also, Similar to "Dark Magician Girl", "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber Vine" is an Effect Monster and an apprentice of "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine". **Both Monsters have the same Attributes and Types, just like Dark Magician and Dark magician Girl. *Ritual Summon was firstly introduced in the Ygo Anime. *"Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber Vine, once the owner gets the card, they get posessed. *Fokkusu Taker Develops a part of Insector Haga's Personality. *"Teteroid Warrior - Line" is based on " " **Both share the same 3500 ATK value. **Both are Rock-Type monsters. **Both require 3 Materials of the same archetype members. **His first loss to Yei is similar to Haga's First loss to Yugi. **Fokkusu Taker stole the " "Deck to Provoke Yei and force her to duel him and shatter her, similar to how Haga threw the 5 pieces of " " out of the boat to ensure his win against Yugi. **Fokkusu Taker's Fake personality to get close to Yei, is similar to Haga's to see the "Forbidden One" cards. **He's a close friend to Yuma Trussk, in a similar fashion of the friendship of haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki. *Yei was constantly bullied pirior to the manga, but she started to gain respect when she gained "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine". *Similar to Yugi's first duel, Yei had to defeat two monsters with 3000 ATK. *While Yugi tried to teach respecting cards and to believe in the heart of the deck, Yei's motive was to teach Melissa that Dueling is not a tool to harm other people. *Keren Daichi has personality traits are similar to 's 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX' *Melissa Meiry has the personality of Jun Manjoume, including her hatred to Yei. *Yei' Shirt is red, it is similar to Judai Yuki's Silfer uniform. *The attack of "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine" is a reference to "Elemental HERO Neos". *"Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine" is also similar to "Elemental HERO Neos" since both of them are Normal Monsters. **It shares the same Attribute of "Elemental HERO Terra Firma". *The transformation of "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine " to "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" is a reference to how Judai gained his "Elemental HERO Neos" later. *The mass Ritual Summon of "Fiber Vine" has the exact pattern of Fusion Summon of "Elemental HERO". **Additionally, "Fiber Vine" are based on "Elemental HERO". *Hinn portrays the role of Winged Kuriboh 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's' *This manga uses Life Points, ATK, DEF, and Level Gauges of this Anime, and more importantly those were used in the Japanese Version. *The duel disc is based on those used by Three Emperors of Yliaster. *The effect of Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine is a reference to Stardust Dragon's Attribute. *Yei Tends to Swarm the field with Low Level /ATK Monsters, similar to how Yusei Fudo does the same thing. **She also Ritual Summons other Fiber Vine Ritual Monsters in a same fashion of Yusei's Synchro Summon of Junk. *The Chaotics can cause real pain during a duel, it's similar to how Psychic Duelists tend to use their monsters to hurt their opponents, even oustside duels. *Yei shares the calm traits of Yusei's. *Wandyr Minami is set to have the conceited personality of . *When "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine" is Summoned, the monster has sent an effect that made the darkness of the field spell perish, is a reference of " " one of the cards that was used to defeat . 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL' *One of Melissa's characteristics is based on Ryoga Kamishiro in the first episodes of Zexal Anime. *Yei didn't have the Evolute monster until she got it when she's in a Pinch, similar to how Yuma Tsukumo got his first Xyz Monster in a similar situation. *Chaotics' Invasion is similar to Numbers'. *Chaotic Token has a great role of taking over other duelists' minds, it is similar of how Girag used Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force to brainwash other people. *Fokkusu Taker Develops a part of Tokunosuke Hyori's Personality. *Teteroid is the first Xyz Based Archetype to appear. *The Ante Duel of Yei and Fokkusu's is similar to the ones that Yuma had with Ryoga, then Tokunoske. *Yei lives with her brother Hata similar to how Yuma Tsukumo Lives with his sister Akari Tsukumo. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V': *The duel discs are Mold of this anime's and Three Emperors of Yliaster's (look above) *Introduction of Pendulum Summon and the newly appeared Qli *Keren Daichi's interest in Evolute Summon is similar to Reiji Akaba's interest in Pendulum Summon. **Both Characters have gone indirect ways to get to know the method. *Yei Straps Her Deck to Her lap, similar to Deck holders Yuya Sakaki had in his pants. *The fact that Fokkusu Taker stole the Blue-Eyes Deck to force Yei to duel him to handle him "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine" is similar to how Shingo Sawatari Stole " " and " " from to force him to duel, although, it was done differently. **Fokkusu made a deal with Keren Daichi is similar to how Shingo was requested by Reiji Akaba to bring the Pendulum cards and use them against the protagonist. **Fokkusu and Yei's duel gives a Small reference to Duel Yuya and Akaba had.